


That Frerard fairy tale

by orphan_account



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, MCRmy, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a gay diva and a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Frerard fairy tale

Once upon a time there was a little boy called Gerard. Gerard was quite gay.  
Once his brother Mikey was tangled in his own legs so her mother had to send Gerard to Princess Fro Fro's castle to give him food. That way Fro shouldn't have to go out. Fro's afro was so big that he couldn't even move.  
Gerard was a diva, so he put on his red hood and went outside. He was so emo and his hair was so long that he couldn't look at the path and went by the forest side. Frank was there, he was really hungry.  
'Oh, hey, what are you doing?' Frank was a fucking wolf, but he could speak. Not logic at all. Gerard carried on walking, he was too diva for talking with wolves. 'Aren't ya going to tell me your name?'  
'I'm Gerard. Now shut up.' Gerard was an angry diva. Frank started walking right next to him. 'Why are you so short? You're a wolf, you should be big.'  
'Then tell me why are you wearing that gay red hood.' Gerard just stoped talking to him. Frank was rude, he was a wolf.  
When they got to the Princess' castle, they found out that he was washing his hair. That takes always a lot of time. Gerard took off his hood and they both went outside again. Frank didn't wanted to eat Gerard by then.  
In the way back they fucked.  
In the forest.  
When Gerard got home he notices that he had scratches all around his body because of Frank. Mikey's legs where disentangled when Gerard arrived. Donna fucked up so much that never sent Gerard back to the forest again.  
And we don't know anything about Frank now days. Maybe he's just walking around, being a fucking wolf.

The end.


End file.
